Lacrymosa
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Porque después de un tiempo juntos, siento que me he vuelto dependiente de ti, porque ya no podré despertar sin esperar verte venir por mí...se que esto no terminará bien...ReidxOC denle una oportunidad por favor!


_**Criminal Minds no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Lacrymosa**

**Capítulo 1**

El líder del equipo entró a paso apresurado a la sala de juntas, su semblante serio indicaba que tendrían un nuevo caso por resolver.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su fin de semana, pero esto es importante-García le cedió el control y después de apretar el botón comenzaron a surgir las imágenes en la pantalla, las fotos de una mujer y 4 hombres se esparcieron por el espacio-Eridan Strafford, Eric Lowell, Gray Shepard, Dylan Payne y Craig Nell-presentó señalando las fotos de cada uno conforme iba mencionando el nombre-Hace una semana causaron un motín en la prisión de Casban, mataron más de cincuenta guardias y a uno de alto rango, su nombre era David Smith-

-Espera-Morgan le detuvo en la explicación-¿Hablamos de la misma prisión de Casban? ¿Aquella con 7 niveles distintos y con más de 20 mil internos?-

-Sí, los 5 son del nivel 7-

-Bien, ¿Dices que eso fue hace una semana? ¿Por qué nos avisan hasta ahora?-Blake y Rossi hicieron una mueca

-¿No lo sabes?-comenzó a explicar Reid observando detenidamente las fotos de los presos-En esa prisión cada mala acción tiene un castigo, seguramente los torturaron durante este tiempo…-

-Sí-volvió a dar la razón Hotch-Quieren saber quién mato Smith, para agregarlo al expediente y castigarlo-

-¿Vamos a contribuir a eso?-pregunto molesto Derek

-Nos lo ha ordenado el director, al parecer Smith era familiar de un senador-evito aquello y retomo la explicación anterior-Cada uno tiene una enfermedad mental distinta, y consideraron que era conveniente avisarnos que el más peligroso de todos es Eric Lowell, lo que haremos será dividirnos para interrogarlos, Morgan, tu y yo nos encargaremos de Lowell, JJ te encargarás de Shepard, Rossi, tú te encargarás de Nell, Blake interrogarás a Payne, Reid-llamó al menor y señaló a foto de la única chica-Tú hablarás con Strafford, García, vendrás con nosotros esta vez-

-Sí, señor-

-Bien, partimos en 30 minutos-

**-0-**

Entraron a la celda de paredes de cristal, frente a la barrera que los dividía de los cinco presos que estaban encadenados al techo y con las cabezas bajas, seguramente dormían, todos menos uno, un chico de tal vez 27 años, cabello negro y la piel un poco tostada, levantó la cabeza para estudiarles y dirigirles una sonrisa, las pecas en sus mejillas enmarcaron su rostro de impresión infantil, el doctor a su espalda seguía curando sus heridas.

-¡Oh tenemos visitas!-dijo entusiasmado-Bienvenidos sean, siéntanse libres de tomar asiento, lamento el desorden pero no tuvimos tiempo de ordenar-dijo riendo ligeramente, refiriéndose a la sangre en el suelo…la sangre que escurría de sus heridas y las de sus compañeros-Si nos hubiesen avisado con anticipación que llegarían a esta hora, el lugar estaría limpio, ¿Son ustedes los agentes del FBI del que nos avisó la "amable" señorita?-pregunto haciendo referencia a la mujer rubia de lentes que había acompañado a la unidad hasta la celda, Morgan se limitó a asentir-Lamento decirles esto pero, creo que han llegado en mal momento, el resto cayó rendido después de que el Doctor Potter curara sus heridas-

-He terminado-dijo el doctor quitándose los guantes ensangrentados-No te muevas mucho muchacho, sé que la posición en la que estas no ayuda mucho, pero en serio sería mejor que te quedaras quieto para que no te abras los puntos-

-Se lo agradezco en nombre de los 5 doctor, de verdad muchas gracias-dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza, el mayor de la bata blanca suspiro deteniéndose ante la puerta igual de cristal para salir

-Por favor, ya no cometan ninguna otra locura-Gray soltó una carcajada aunque después se contuvo debido al dolor en su espalda

-Está bien, aunque no prometo nada-el hombre asintió y salió del lugar despidiéndose de los agentes con un gesto de la cabeza

-Solo veníamos a presentarnos-dijo Hotch con tono educado, el chico sonrió y asintió-Mañana vendremos para hablar con ustedes-apretó los papeles que tenía en la mano, había visto muchas cosas hasta ahora, pero la manera en que todos estaban vendados se veía de cierta forma escalofriante

-Bueno, lamento que no puedan hablar con todos, ahora seguro están perdidos del cansancio-

-¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que despierten?-pregunto Reid acercándose un poco

-Sinceramente…-el ruido de un jadeo desesperado al final de la fila les hizo voltear-Oh, ¿Quién está despierto?-

-Strafford y yo-responde un hombre al lado izquierdo del chico de pecas y del lado derecho de la chica que casi no se movía

-Menos mal, preséntense tenemos visitas-

-¿Llegaron tan rápido?-pregunto esta vez el chico pelirrojo al lado derecho de Gray

-¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto sarcástico el hombre al lado derecho del pelirrojo-¿Qué llegaran dentro de un año?-

-No es necesario el sarcasmo Payne-dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos

-Permítanme presentarlos-dijo el pecoso de nuevo con su eterna sonrisa-El de cabello negro y barba se llama Dylan Payne, el chico pelirrojo a mi lado es Eric Lowell, el hombre a mi lado izquierdo se llama Craig Nell y la señorita al fondo es Eridan Strafford-

-Mi nombre es Aaron Hotchner, ellos son los agentes Derek Morgan, Alex Blake, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope García y el Doctor Spencer Reid-señalo a cada uno conforme los iba presentando-Somos de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta-

-Un placer, yo soy Gray Shepard-inclino levemente su cabeza presentándose de último

El jadeo de la chica volvió a escucharse, parecía aterrada por algo, jaló fuertemente sus muñecas haciendo que las vendas se macharan de rojo

-¡No soy tuya!-grito intentando soltarse-¡Déjame en paz maldito hijo de perra!-

-¿Eri?-Gray volteo de inmediato, haciendo malabares para verle-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto con tono preocupado, luchando igualmente con las cadenas

-Nadie que te importe-jadeo de nuevo en voz baja, sus pies pataleaban en lo que parecía ser una lucha con algo

-¿Qué tienes?-Craig también volteo a verle-¡Diablos, Strafford! ¡Reacciona!-se desesperaba al verle luchar con el aire de esa manera, mientras sudaba a cantaros y volvía a sangrar

-¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Yo te mate!-grito de nuevo, el sonido de las cadenas ponía de los nervios a los presentes, los agentes presenciaban el ataque de la chica, pero no intervinieron al ver que el resto buscaba la manera de tranquilizarla-¡Claro que esto segura! ¡Claro que estás muerto!-

-¡Joder Strafford! ¡Relájate!-dijo desesperado Nell

-No le grites-la voz de Dylan sonó tan suave que casi fue opacada por los gritos de la castaña-Lo que menos necesita ahora es que le digas que reacciones, solo si ella es fuerte, saldrá de esta-

-¿Qué hacemos?-la voz de Gray sonó quebrada, como a punto de llorar-No podemos dejarla así-

-No mucho, solo hablarle para que se calme, no se lastimara más, esta inmovilizada como nosotros-

-¡Eridan!-dijo finalmente Shepard, desesperado-¿Por qué lloras?-

Ella se quedó quieta finalmente, notando recién las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y las miradas fijas de todos sobre ella, mordió su labio con rabia y frunció el ceño

-¡Maldito seas Gael! ¿No te basto con hacerme sentir miserable?-

-¿Quién es Gael?-pregunto Reid adentrándose a la conversación

-Es la persona que Eridan mató, cuando ingresó aquí tenía un año que no tomaba su medicación y se la pasaba pidiendo disculpas al tal Gael-

-¿Hablas de Gael Black?-pregunto esta vez Morgan-¿Ella fue la que lo mató?-

-Sí-respondió finalmente Eridan, con el cuerpo temblando, ansiosa, y la frente sudada, de repente comenzó a reír

-A veces das miedo-dijo Gray limpiándose las lágrimas que habían logrado salir en sus brazos-Primero gritas, luego lloras y ahora te ríes-la castaña tomo una bocanada de aire

-Lamento haberles preocupado…ya estoy bien-dijo expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones y tomando una gran bocanada de oxigeno

-Llamaré al doctor-dijo JJ dirigiéndose a la salida de la celda

-Estoy bien, no hay problema-se apresuró a decir deteniendo a la agente-Ya cerraran-levantó un poco la cabeza y les miró-¿Y a qué debemos su visita?-

-Venimos a hablar con ustedes, sobre lo que paso la semana pasada-Rossi se acercó de igual manera, relajado-Aunque podemos ahorrarnos todo esto pueden y contarnos que pasó-

-Están perdiendo su tiempo-dijo Dylan

-Si no dijimos nada antes, ¿Qué les hace pensar que hablaremos ahora?-Craig parecía divertido con la situación

-Además, no ganaríamos nada contándoles lo que paso-Gray hizo una mueca, y su sonrisa divertida volvió

-Solo queremos ayudarles-había dicho Blake, aunque los internos sabían lo que significaba hablar

-¿Ayudarnos a ser aún más castigados? No, gracias-Eric bajó la cabeza, se veía adormilado-Ellos tienen que estar aún más enfermos que nosotros-

-¡Bastardos!-la guardia rubia entró, con una media sonrisa-¡Hora de la cena!-otros cinco guardias entraron con las bandejas de comida-Bueno agentes, ya pueden retirarse, mañana estarán listos a primera hora para que puedan interrogarles-se acomodó los lentes y medio sonrió-Les llevaré a sus habitaciones-

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo, espero les vaya gustando n.n ya iremos explicando lo que sucedió con cada uno y porque esta ahí :D se pondrá interesante n.n en fin, espero les guste n.n y nos leemos el sig cap**

**Bye!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
